bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Ketsurui
Bleach: Ketsurui (ブリーチ血涙, BLEACH: Tears of Blood) is an upcoming arc that takes place in the Yūrei Ōkoku, some hundred years after Bleach: Yuurei Rebellion. Ahatake and his friends are soon to realize that the century long peace they fought so hard for, will prove to be short lived, as new enemies arise, and their intentions shake the Soul Society down to it's very core! List of Characters NOTE: This arc has not yet been completed, so this list is currently incomplete. Please wait for updates in the near future... *'Rukia Kuchiki' - A main protagonist, Rukia is a member of the noble Kuchiki Family from the Seireitei. She is sent to the Yūrei Ōkoku by the Gotei 13 to scout for Hiraishin and Aku Yokoshima. *'Jūshirō Ukitake' - Current Captain of the 13th Division and Rukia's superior, he is sent along with Rukia as to scout and take down Hiraishin and Aku Yokoshima, as well as keep Rukia from harm. *'Shunsui Kyōraku' - Former Captain of the 8th Division, he is now a Captain in the Zero Division. He is the third Shinigami sent, along with Rukia and Jūshirō, to scout and take down Hiraishin and Aku Yokoshima. *'Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki' - A main protagonist and the first of the Kurosaki family to encounter Rukia and hear the news of the new threat within Yūrei. Unlike his previous battles, these upcoming battles will test him in more ways than one. *'Taiki Kurosaki' - A main protagonist. He is the son of Tereya and Ahatake, and is their eldest child. His motives for fighting alongside his father are unknown, as he seems to sympathize with Aku Yokoshima. *'Adela Adelina' - A secondary protagonist. She is Taiki's wife. *'Megami Kirisaki' - a secondary protagonist. She is Ahatake's wife. *'Kyuui Kurosaki' - A secndary protagonist. She is the daughter of Taiki and Adela, as well as a love interest to her sister Aoi. *'Aoi Kurosaki' - A secondary protagonist. She is the daughter of Taiki and Adela, as well as a love interest to her sister Kyuui. *'Juushin Igen' - A main protagonist. Formerly a loyal soldier of Yuurei, he is now Yūrei's King. *'Ryuuka Injiki' - A secondary protagonist. Formerly a rival and bitter enemy of Ahatake, he resides in Yuurei Oukoku with his wife Kyashi. *'Kyashi Yamamura' - A secondary protagonist. She is the wife of Ryuuka. *'Hiraishin' - A main antagonist, Hiraishin is the former Captain of the 2nd Division. He constantly remains in the shadows, never appearing in his physical body, instead manipulation the desceased body of his younger sister to do his bidding. He appears to know a lot about Ahatake's past. *'Aku Yokoshima' - A main antagonist, Aku is the former Captain of the 3rd Division. Her motives are unknown, but she is known to see Taiki Kurosaki as an "equal", commenting on how she was "just like him". Taiki himself seems to sympathize with Aku. List of Stories NOTE: This list is incomplete. Please wait for updates in the near future. *Bleach: Ketsurui: Tragedy of Dawn *Bleach: Ketsurui: Undisputed Defeat *Bleach: Ketsurui: The Shadow of a Memory *Bleach: Ketsurui: Dyan's Side Story! (not relevant to events of arc) *Bleach: Ketsurui: Bamboo Leaf Rhapsody (flashback story) *Bleach: Ketsurui: Dragon Claw Memoriam (flashback story) *Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide *Bleach: Ketsurui: Deicide II, Dawn of the Demon Trivia *This is the first arc User:Darknesslover5000 has ever come up with. Category:Story Arcs